


Dumb Sehunie

by stressfangirl



Series: Selu Drabbles [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfangirl/pseuds/stressfangirl
Summary: When SeHun’s dumbness leads into a needy sex





	Dumb Sehunie

The night is still young but luhan is already in bed trying his best to fall asleep he look at his clock on his side table which reads 10 :40 pm. He rolls on the other side of the bed trying to get the “best sleeping position” he can have but no matter how he tossed and turn around LuHan still cant fall asleep. Few minutes later he get out form his bed and decided to change his sleeping wear into short boxer shorts and his boyfriend’s thin oversize shirts hoping to fall asleep while wearing SeHun’s shirt, he went back to bed again and this time hoping he can finally close his eyes and sleep but then again his traitor body is not on his side right now instead he ends up thinking about the thing that happened earlier and why does he end up alone in bed on a Saturday night.

[Flashback]

“Don’t forget our date tonight okay! Call me ahead of time so i can pick you up earlier” Oh sehun his boyfriend for 3 years said after he drop him to work, Luhan nod and kissed him fully on the lips before going out of the car.  
“Love you babe, see you later!” sehun bid his goodbye  
“Love you more hun!” With a big smile on his lips luhan enters his office building while making scenarios in his mind on what will possibly happened to their date later tonight since he have been anticipating for this since Monday of last week. Actually its not the fancy restaurant nor the food they will have that makes him excited for the night events but the “after dinner” where they are already at their home “playing” on their bed.   
Afternoon comes and luhan called sehun to pick him up around 6:30, at the exact time luhan left his office and saw his boyfriend standing beside his car while waiting for him, because of too much excitement luhan runs towards him snaking his arms on his neck and starts kissing him.

“finally you’re here, I really missed you the whole day” he confessed

“Aw baby, I missed you more”

After the shamelessly hugging and kissing on an open street the couple drive their way to Apujeong where they will be having their dinner. Upon arriving at the restaurant where they had their reservation Luhan notice how sehun was too busy with his phone, during the first 20 minutes he tried to ignore how sehun just replied him with a hum or a single line word but luhan had reach his limits when he was telling something to sehun and the younger one signal him to stop and answer his phone right away which made luhan beyond furious because this is the first time sehun cut him while he is talking.

“Who’s that?” Luhan asks the moment sehun push the red button of his phone

“Oh its jongin, they’re inviting us tonight for kyungsoo’s farewell party. You know the guy’s going to work abroad and jongin want to throw a surprise party for him”

“Oh, how cute of jongin but you declined the invitation right? Since you know we’ll be having our own little party remember?"  luhan asks again giving his boyfriend a hint on what they’ll going to do later when they reach home But dumb Oh Sehun didn’t catch what his saying and answered him  
"ani, I told him that we will be heading to their place right after we finish our dinner” right at that moment luhan wants to punch his stupid boyfriend’s face for forgetting their plans later.

“But SeHun we suppose to have sex after this dinner!” Luhan whispered loud enough for all the people in the restaurant to hear him. SeHun got choke after he heard his boyfriend he never imagine luhan to be this vocal but the truth is he never forgot their plans for the nigh, he is just planning to drop by at kyungsoo’s farewell party and then go home with luhan as soon as possible.

“woah slow down babe, I never forget our plans okay we’ll just go drop by at their place and then we’re leaving afterwards” he explained but luhan didn’t believe him instead luhan quickly finish his meal and stand up.

“babe where are you going?” the taller one asks after seeing his boyfriend holding his clutch bag and was about to walk.  
  
“I’m tired SeHun, I’m going home now and don’t bother to drive me back I’ll just take a cab, send my wishes to kyungsoo okay and enjoy the party” luhan said which made SeHun speechless he tried to follow luhan but the guy walk too fast and the when he was outside luhan already inside the taxi.

“god dammit!” he cursed

—–

Its now 11 pm and luhan still can’t sleep no matter how he tried that is why he decided to turn on his laptop and took out his lube that they keep on his bed side table. luhan open a certain file on his laptop then he settle himself in the center of their bed, he remove his short boxer shorts and spread his legs he click the file video of his laptop on which the face of his boyfriend appeared. It was a special video made by the both of them and there are 2 version of these one is “the SeHun” version which is solely for him and “the luhan” version which is made for SeHun, as crazy as it sound but these videos was created to help each other when the other one gets needy and the other one is not around to help him and just like now luhan needed his oh so dumb boyfriend who is still at the farewell party. He then start stroking his dick up and down imagining that his little palms are SeHun’s wet and warm mouth blowing him, Luhan pace become faster his breathing become irregular and he starts on chanting his boyfriend’s name every now and then. Spreading his legs more Luhan coated fingers with the lube and he starts inserting his tiny finger in his hole.

“nggghhhh~se-sehun-ah”

“there baby, uughhh~”

A series of moan and screaming of sehun’s name can be heard inside room, luhan is trying to take care of his lustfull needs toward his partner who is still in the party. He add digits on his hole imagining his tiny fingers are sehun’s thick big dick but no matter how he does he still feel empty, he moan for the last time hoping for some good release but before he can the bedroom door suddenly open and a very surprised SeHun was staring at him

“babe..wha-what are you doing?” he asks as he saw his boyfriend completely naked on their bed with his legs spread and his fingers inside his little hole and his laptop that was still playing their special video.

“shut up SeHun, its your fault now help me here” without being asks SeHun took big steps, he put the laptop on the desk and then join luhan in their bed and he place himself between luhan.

“look what ha-” luhan haven’t finish what he was about to say when SeHun starts kissing him. The kiss is rough and needy and both were fighting for dominance but like always its SeHun who will always win. while still having each other’s lips luhan flip the both of them his naked body is now straddling over SeHun, grinding his aching dick on his boyfriend’s still clothed member luhan then starts unbuttoning sehun’s shirt and then unbuckle his tight jeans   
“Finally!” Luhan said after he pull down SeHun’s boxer and saw his boyfriend’s big thick dick. Positioning himself in front of SeHun’s member luhan began to wrap his warm mouth to the taller’s dick. He stars sucking the tip then he lick both sides while he play with sehun’s balls at the same time

“shit babe, you’re really the best” The taller praises him which made luhan feel more confident Soon luhan’s pace suddenly change and then give his boyfriend’s huge dick a deep throat, moments later SeHun release his white liquid which the older gladly swallow.  
After he release SeHun hold both side of luhan’s waist and about to flip them back again when the smaller one protest.

“na uh! you’ve caused me too much pain earlier now let me drive you tonight”

“but babe-”

“no buts Mr oh SeHun or else will going to end this before we can even start” luhan warn him (which he totally regret after thinking what if SeHun decided to stop while he is still not satisfied) yet SeHun didn’t disagree with him instead he rub luhan’s waist in circular motion giving him a sign that he loves the idea of luhan driving him tonight. Luhan smile after he felt Sehun rubbing his waist and quickly he get the lube he was using earlier and apply a good amount onto sehun’s proudly standing dick. Moments later luhan’s moan echo throughout their whole apartment as he is bouncing on sehun’s dick while meeting his thrust .

“th-there! there! oh shit you hit the spot babe!” Luhan told SeHun as he was bouncing on his big dick. Luhan about to goes deeper again when SeHun just flipped the both of them

“sorry babe but I can’t take the pain anymore” SeHun said as he position his self and encircle luhan’s left leg on his waist to have a better access for his boyfriend’s pink needy hole. Soon after he start thrusting again and with each deep thrust Luhan’s voice echo throughout the room which according to SeHun is so sweet. Later on the sound of their moans, grunts and skin slapping was the only sound can be heard in their cozy apartment.

“Sehun-Ah~ I’m coming ughh~ ahh~”

“hold on babe I’m almost there too”

few thrust more and Luhan finally release his white liquid spilling over his and his boyfriend’s body followed by SeHun.

“that was great!” Sehun said after kissing luhan fully on his mouth

“I really love you babe” he added

“I love you more Hun-ah please dont do it again” Luhan answer as he caress Sehun’s after-sex face

“I promise I won’t do it anymore babe, I would ask for your opinion before agreeing first, now come closer and let’s sleep its 2 in the morning already”

Without being said twice luhan curl closer (in which he is almost sleeping over sehun’s body) both are hugging each other on their sleep, Luhan’s arms are resting on sehun’s waist while sehun’s right arms on luhan.

“Good night babe”

“hmmmp, night my unnie”

5 minutes after:

“stop rubbing my waist sehun-ah I’m too tired already!”

SeHun laugh at his boyfriend’s cute reaction he hug him tighter he decided to lift the comforter higher to cover the both of them and went to sleep as well.


End file.
